


you & me

by defsweetheart



Category: GOT7
Genre: Assistant!Jinyoung, CEO!Jaebeom, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgetful Jinyoung, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/defsweetheart
Summary: jinyoung and jaebeom meet in the most likely and cliche of events, but jinyoung's grateful for it nonetheless.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	you & me

**Author's Note:**

> happy comeback day!
> 
> please read!!!  
> i wrote this maybe a year or 1.5 years back??? i realised that i may not have uploaded this on either this account or blissjaebeom, so here it is i guess lolol  
> reading back, i realised that i may have hinted on dementia, and while i wasn't thinking about it while writing this - i was just thinking about forgetfulness in general - it's been a while and a lot more fics read later that i realise that i may have implied on that.  
> since i have not done proper research into it, i didn't go into it too deeply. i apologise in advance if it is offensive, and if it is, please let me know! i will delete the story entirely. i'm clearing out all the unpublished fics i've written & this is one of them. i didn't edit the story too heavily since i don't remember the exact thought process writing this, so please take note of that!!!  
> tldr; jinyoung is just very forgetful, and he's seeking treatment in the story!!
> 
> enjoy and thank you for reading! kudos & comments much appreciated!
> 
> twt: defsweetheart

“Chanwoo-ah! Channie, where are you?”

Jinyoung was running around the departmental store, very flustered and shouting for his son, earning him some weird and concerned looks.

_‘I look away for 2 seconds and the kid is gone…’_

He had been around the whole store; the women and men section, the baby section, the toys section, his 4-year-old nowhere to be found! It didn’t help that the store was two floors, Chan could’ve easily took the escalator up himself, the horror.

The single dad has succumbed to his fate and quickly brisk-walked to the customer service centre, which was hard to find, and it didn't help he was bad at directions. He was this close to sobbing, he had never lost his child and he was --

_Wait._

Jinyoung had suddenly stopped in his tracks. That giggle sounded familiar… He quickly walked to the direction of the sound and…

“PARK CHANWOO!” Jinyoung shouted in relief when he saw his son… with a stranger.

“Appa look! I made a friend!” Chan pointed at the stranger.

“Chanwoo-ah, you can’t just run away from Appa like that… I was worried,” he pulled him aside away from the stranger’s sight and bend his knees to his level, “You can’t just talk to strangers, baby, you know that right,” he said sternly.

“But Appa.... you told me to stay here while you go look for stuff…”

“Oh, right. I forgot. Appa’s sorry, Channie,” Jinyoung sighed, he had been forgetting things lately… and it isn’t good. He stood up to thank the stranger but was taken aback by how… good looking he is. The handsome stranger was in a crisp navy-blue suit, had a rather unique hair style (mullet), but very clear skin. He had a very defined jaw, broad shoulders, probably a fit body too… basically, he’s the man of Jinyoung’s (wet) dreams.

“Appa… why are looking at him like that?” Chan voiced out, snapping Jinyoung back to reality.

“Ah yes, thanks for taking care of my son, Mr…?”

“Just call me Jaebeom,” handsome stranger continued.

“Ah thank you Jaebeom-ssi…” Jinyoung dragged, being the awkward person, he is, not knowing what to do.

“Well, Chanwoo-ah, it’s nice to see you,” Jaebeom bent down to his level to shake his hands. Or so Jinyoung thought.

His son and the handsome man did a very complicated handshake, which made the little boy giggle. Jaebeom then opened his arms for a hug and usually, Jinyoung would panic and scream “Stranger Danger!” but he just stood there unmoving. He sees Jaebeom’s (very beautiful) lips move beside his son’s ear, making the latter giggle. After they were done, Jaebeom stood up straight again and put his hand out for Jinyoung to shake. The latter didn’t get the memo though and stood there like an idiot.

“Appa?” Chan whispered to his dad, nudging him.

“Oh, sorry, yes thanks again,” Jinyoung, finally, shook his hand and the father-son were quickly on their way.

“Appa, Jaebeom-ssi told me that you’re very beautiful. Maybe you should marry him,” Chan innocently voiced out.

“Ya! Don’t say things like that,” Jinyoung warned, but he couldn’t ignore the rising heat on his cheeks.

* * *

“APPA!”

“Yes, Channie-ya?”

“I finished making my aeroplane, look!”

Jinyoung tears his eyes off the computer screen and watched as his son stumbles towards the dining room table, where he was seated, flinging what looked like the Styrofoam plane they bought the other day at the store.

“That’s very nice Channie, why don’t you try flying it and see how far it goes!” The 4-year-old nodded excitedly and threw his plane into the air, increasingly getting distracted by how far it’s flying.

Jinyoung was currently looking for jobs, he was just let go from his previous one due to staff cuts and well now… if he doesn’t get a job within the next 2 months, they would be homeless.

Jinyoung had average grades, but he can be quite forgetful at times, which is making it difficult for him to even find an average job. He needed an office job, he couldn't do shifts. Who would take care of Chan if he does?

As he looked over at his son, he realises that he was the only reason why he’s sane and not lost. Without him, Jinyoung would have probably wandered off into bad places and he wouldn’t even know. Chan teaches him how to be an adult sometimes, gosh, he is really mature for his age. Jinyoung is a little worried, he didn't want his son to grow up too fast. Chan’s mom and Jinyoung were good friends, had too much of a great time and well, Chan was the result. Unfortunately, his mom had died giving birth to him, and Jinyoung would have never given up a baby no matter what, especially if it's his own.

Of course, raising a child alone can be very, _very_ emotionally and physically tiring, but for Jinyoung, his finances were very strained as it is, and wanting to raise his baby on his own proved that it could get even worse. He really wanted to do it though, even if it means sacrificing a lot of things, it makes everything very worth it. Somehow, he had managed to pull it off but not for long if he really couldn’t find a job.

He had been sending his resumes to many companies, just to try his luck, he doesn’t have much, hence, he is not fussy on the job. He did major in Business Administration though, but that is all to it.

The next morning, Jinyoung had received two emails back. The first one is a rejection email which disappointed him greatly because it was one of his top choices. However, the second one was asking him to come down for an interview, and he had immediately replied that he could come down as soon as possible.

* * *

Jinyoung had started forgetting often since college. He thought it would pass, but it got worse throughout the years. It isn’t too bad yet, he can still remember for the most part but little things, like asking his child to stay put whilst he look for a new kettle, he, unfortunately for him, forgets. He has been to a doctor, but it was just attributed to stress. Having to support himself at the age of 18 because he has no family left, putting himself through college (and we know how much tuition fees can cost) and then, having to raise his own child despite all that. His parents had passed on and like Jinyoung, they were the only child in their own families as well, leaving Jinyoung with no uncles or aunties when they passed.

Park Chanwoo, is possibly the greatest thing to have happen in Jinyoung’s life. Yes, he didn’t come at a more ideal time, but Jinyoung would never trade the birth of his son for anything else in the world. It’s true, he wasn’t ready, but he always wanted to be a dad. He wanted to be there for his son, like his dad was to him before he passed. Jinyoung would give only the best to Chan, and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for him. Chan’s mother had died of complications, after all they had all expected it after the numerous visits to the doctor and the funeral itself was planned by her. Before she passed though, she had given Jinyoung money for him and the child, knowing Jinyoung had his difficulties too. She wouldn’t budge on aborting the baby since it also meant risking her life, but it was a risk she was very willing to take. _She was extraordinary,_ Jinyoung would say to Chan, and she would have been the best mother to him too.

 ** _“It’s always going to be you and me, little one,”_** he had said to little newborn Chan on his first day back at home.

—

Jinyoung is sitting nervously on a large sofa in Lim Corporates as he awaited to get interviewed by the CEO himself. Jinyoung wasn’t amazing at interviews, but he wasn’t horrible either, really. He’s confident yet shy, he’s firm yet gentle, he would be a great asset to any company, provided they look beyond his grades and lack of experience.

“Mr Park, you can come in now.”

As Jinyoung enter the room, he was shocked to find the man of his dreams, Jaebeom, seated right across where he was supposed to.

“Good morning Sir,” Jinyoung greeted.

“Good morn- Oh, hello. You’re Channie’s dad,” Jaebeom remarked.

“Ah, you remembered. Thank you again, I can be forgetful at times…” _What a great way to start the job interview, Jinyoung._

“It’s alright, everyone has their moments.”

They did the old “What are your strengths and weaknesses?” and “What can you bring to the company?” talk, and yes! Jinyoung aced it, of course he did, _thank you Google._

“So what was the reason you were let go from your previous company?” _Oh, Google surely did prepare him for that right?_

“Ah, staff cuts.” _No, they didn’t._

“So why did they cut you?”

“They said I can be quite forgetful. I am decent at my work though, it’s just that one major flaw overlooked my abilities and potential.” _Ah, wait, he may have done something._

“You’re right, you’re very honest.”

“Thank you.” _He thinks._

“Now, my expectations are very simple: Do your job to the very best of your capabilities, be honest, passionate and always stay true to yourself. That’s all I ever ask of my employees.” _Yes, that was written on the company’s website._

“So, are you up for it?”

“Really?!” the single dad exclaimed excitedly. Jinyoung must have looked funny, because Jaebeom had giggled, and he never giggles. “Oh sorry, I meant. Yes, yes I’m definitely up for it.”

“Great! Welcome to the team, Mr Park.”

His first day of work started the week after the interview, giving him about 5 more days of ‘holidays’ so to say, before working again. Jinyoung is very relieved, to say the least, and very grateful that things were working out.

“Chanwoo-ah come here,” Jinyoung said one day after dinner. “Appa is starting work next week, so I can’t pick you up early anymore. I’ll send you to school at 7.30am and pick you up at 7pm like last time…”

“Okay Appa! I love you,” Chan hugged him tightly, and truly, times like this were truly one of his favourites, it makes up for all the bad in the world.

In the meantime, Jinyoung had cleaned and tidied up the house, gotten ready all his business outfits, paid the bills and finished the book he had been wanting to finish since forever. He had also spent every second of the weekend with his son, he won’t have the luxury doing that anymore and he’s already missing his son.

The first day soon came and as soon as Jinyoung dropped Chan off, he made his way to his new workplace and reached 15 minutes earlier, his father had always emphasised to always be early, let yourself wait for people and not the other way around. However, when he got there, Jaebeom, or Mr Lim now, was already at his desk waiting for him. He gave Jinyoung a quick tour of the building and made mandatory announcements to every floor:

**_This is my new assistant, Jinyoung, so please treat him well._ **

As soon as they were done, Jaebeom had showed him the ropes and what his previous assistant had left for him. He needs to remind Jaebeom when his appointments, meetings, lunches etc are, when there is call for him, when to take calls and when to not and all the PA stuff. It was all very overwhelming for Jinyoung, but he always tells himself to stay calm and think clear.

“If you need any help whatsoever, just ask me, I won’t scold you or anything.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

—

During lunch hour, Jinyoung went to the cafeteria to get some food and settled down at a corner alone because well, he’s new, he had no friends to sit with. He’s completely fine with it, he’s been used to it since college. He had friends yes, but none of them stuck on with him because Jinyoung doesn’t keep in touch well with other people, and with Chan in mind, he got too busy for his own social life.

In the middle of him analysing what was in his sandwich, a habit he got since Chan could eat solid foods because he only wants the best for his son, a voice popped up.

“Hey! Do you mind if we sit here?” Jinyoung nodded and made himself smaller because 1) he’s not used to company and 2) so they would have more space.

“I’m Mark Tuan, Head of Department for Marketing and this is Youngjae, Head of Department for Public Relations.” They both held out their hands and Jinyoung, not wanting to repeat the same mistake as last time, shook their hands back.

“Park Jinyoung, Mr Lim’s personal assistant.”

“Oh, _we know_ , JB told us all about you and -- OW!” Youngjae winced in pain at the impact Mark left.

“Babe, don’t scare him…” Mark whispered.

Babe? **Oh** , _oh._

“Anyway, we are JB’s only friends, sort of, and we met in high school, but he was always the third wheel because we’ve both been together since then too,” Youngjae proudly announced, “Wait. You’re not against people like us… right?”

Jinyoung shook his head, whispering “I’m one… too…”

“I can tell we’re going to very good friends! Welcome to the team!” Youngjae shoot his fiancé a knowing smirk and they proceeded to have lunch with small talks here and there.

* * *

“Appaaaaaaaaaa,” Chan whined when he saw his father approaching him, “I’m tired and I mishh you!” He blubbered before leaning heavily against Jinyoung’s shoulder when he was picked up.

“I miss you too Channie,” Jinyoung replied, before thanking his teacher and heading back home.

“How’s school baby? Did you finish your homework?” Jinyoung asked once they were back at home eating dinner.

“It was fine… and yeah I finished my work,” he mumbled back.

“Is everything okay Chanwoo?” Jinyoung worried.

“Mhhmmm, I’m tired…” the 4-year-old replied, his head swaying up and down and him trying to fight back from sleeping during dinner.

“Okay you can quickly eat, and you can go to sleep, ok?” Jinyoung quickly fed him seeing he wasn’t awake enough to feed himself, washed him up and put him to bed. His son was out in 2 minutes, must have been a very tiring day at school.

Since it was only 8.30pm, Jinyoung had a lot of time to himself so he decided to summarise what he did and learnt on his first day of work, where he could be more effective and efficient at and all that. He loves to reflect on his days, it’s good for himself and also to help with his forgetful nature.

‘Mark and Youngjae were nice…’ he remarked to himself, it was nice to have someone else other than your son and boss to talk to sometimes. It was an okay first day, and he only hopes he will get used to it soon.

—

The next day, Chan was a little quieter than usual when Jinyoung dropped him off. _Was he getting bullied? Was he sick? Did he not like the new routine?_ The single dad questioned himself before reaching the office. He was surprised to see both Mark and Youngjae exiting his boss’ room and they both greeted him good morning.

“Good morning.” Jinyoung smiled back.

“Do you want to eat lunch with us today? The 3 of us,” Youngjae wondered.

“I don’t want to intrude…”

“Oh, you won’t be intruding, Jinyoung. You’re my assistant after all,” Jaebeom remarked, coming out of his room.

Jinyoung nodded, well, _if his boss says so._

“Wait, I-I didn’t mean to impose on you, you can reject if you want to but I’m just saying you’re always w-welcome to eat with us…” Jaebeom stammered back. The couple giggled at his stutter before Jaebeom chased them out of his sight.

The CEO cleared his throat and continued, “Jinyoung, I need you to come with me later to this meeting. You don’t have to do anything, just sit down there, take notes and stay quiet and beautiful as you are.” He must have accidentally said the last part out loud, because they were both suddenly sporting large eyes at the remark. The assistant just nodded and quickly noted that down while Jaebeom tried to leave rather awkwardly. The former hears loud laughter and teasing at the distance.

The rest of the morning went as per normal, and Jinyoung did sit quiet and _beautifully_ , but it wasn’t like Jaebeom was looking. He did decide to join them for lunch, thinking it was at the cafeteria, but they ended up at this fancy restaurant where they have their own table, definitely something Jinyoung can’t afford. He tried to get out of it of course, but he doesn’t know how, so _goodbye_ to this month’s allowance.

“HEY GUYS!” There was a shout suddenly, breaking their bubble.

“God, Bam, can you tone it down by a lot?” Jaebeom snickered.

“No can do my man, it’s my restaurant so I do whatever the hell I want. Oh, new person! I’m Bambam, owner of this restaurant and JB’s bestest dongsaeng!” Bambam said, with his hand out for a handshake.

“Jinyoung, Mr Lim’s new assistant,” Jinyoung simply replied, and shook his hand back. Well, at least he’s getting the hang of this whole hand-shaking thing.

“OH! Jinyoung! JB told us so much about you!” he shrieked. This earned him a glare back from the CEO and Bambam smirked.

“Oh… good things I hope,” Jinyoung nervously replied.

“You’re making him nervous Bammie, so tone it down a bit,” Mark warned.

“Ok ok! Anyway, order anything you want, everything’s great!” the Thai said before taking his leave.

The three friends talked amongst themselves while Jinyoung looked over the menu, forcing himself not to scream in public whilst looking at the prices. They then place their orders and Jinyoung ordered fries, which was a whopping $7. His usual lunch costs less.

“Are you sure that’s all?” Jaebeom worried and his assistant nodded. The waiter left, and he asked again, “What’s your favourite type of meat?”

“Um… lamb?” Jinyoung replied, confused. Jaebeom excused himself for a bit and the couple took this time to talk to Jinyoung.

“So, Jinyoung. We heard you met Jaebeom at Jameson’s the other day, with your son,” Mark said.

“Yeah I kinda… lost him… I forgot I left him there,” Jinyoung rubbed his nape.

“You should bring your son to our day-care! It’s free for staff and it’s right on the second floor of the same building,” Youngjae suggested.

“Oh really?” Jinyoung is interested. _‘I should consider putting Chan there, so I can save money and have him close to me.’_ “What day-care is it?”

“Oh, it’s run by this ahjumma, super nice and friendly. The kids would have naps, have time to do homework and she takes care of them really well!” Youngjae described.

“And it’s free?” Jinyoung asked. The both of them nodded.

“You should consider it. I am pretty sure you would like your son near you, and I’m also sure JB will let you go for lunch a little longer to pick him up from school,” Mark hinted _subtlety_.

“Or, he will get his driver to drive you there,” Youngjae hinted, _not-so-subtlety_.

“Get to drive who, where?” Jaebeom came back and sat down on his seat.

“We were just telling Jinyoung about the day-care we provided for the staff. You could give him a longer lunch or get Mr Song to drive him there to pick him up himself.”

“Oh yeah for sure, I’ll drive us there. I miss that little guy,” JB casually volunteered, ignoring the smirk on the couple’s faces.

“JB, I said Mr Song. Not _you_ ,” Mark remarked.

“I _know_ , but I can drive us there,” JB challenged.

“Oh, it's alright, I can just take the public transport,” Jinyoung compromised.

“Don't be silly. JB can drive you there, end of discussion! Just move your son here so we can meet himmmmm,” Youngjae chirped.

“I need to ask him first, to see whether he’s comfortable,” Jinyoung smiled.

The food soon came but his fries didn't, _it doesn’t take that long to cook fries,_ Jinyoung thinks.

“Braised lamb with mushroom sauce?” The waiter asked.

“Oh, here it’s for him,” Jaebeom took the plate from him and placed it in front of Jinyoung.

“I did not order this,” he said awkwardly.

“Yeah but I did, for you. Dig in,” Jaebeom said casually.

“Um… okay.”

When they finished, the three of them just walked out of the restaurant without paying, Jinyoung following suit but he was, of course, very confused.

“I need to pay for my meal,” he spoke up.

“Oh, whenever we go to Bam’s, it’s FOC. We are his best friends after all.”

“Oh okay.”

Once they were back in the office, they part ways, leaving Jaebeom and Jinyoung alone in the elevator as they go to the top floor of the building.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have ordered for you. I could tell that you ordered the fries because it was the cheapest on the menu. For future reference though, whenever you eat with me, it's FOC,” Jaebeom clarified.

“I cannot impose that on you.”

“Ah the company pays for us. We can consider it a business meal, yeah?”

“Okay…”

“Hey, if me or my friends make you feel uncomfortable, just tell us.” Jinyoung nodded and got back to work, not before thanking his boss.

—

“Jinyoung, Chan has got a fever and he’s coughing really bad, can you come get him please?” Chan’s day-care teacher called, sounding a little panicked and worried. He looks at the clock.

_Crap, it’s only 4pm._

“Give me a minute, I need to ask my boss.”

He put her on hold, knocked on Jaebeom’s door and nervously went in when he was given permission to.

“Sir, Chan’s sick, so is it alright if I pick him up? I know it’s not appropriate seeing as it’s my second day but… it's alright if you want to let me go bec--”

“Nonsense! I’ll drive us there. Let’s go.” The CEO grabbed his keys and stood up, heading for the door.

“Don’t you have work to do, Sir?”

“You’re my personal assistant, you should know. Now come on!”

—

“Hi, I’m here to pick Park Chanwoo up,” Jinyoung said anxiously.

“Ah yes, he’s right here at the sick bay, follow me.”

“Baby wake up, Appa’s here.” Jinyoung wakes up his sleeping child and Chan whined in pain.

“Appa…” Chan whimpered and started sobbing.

“I’m right here baby, let’s go.” He carried his son towards where Jaebeom was waiting. They get in a car, Jinyoung holding onto his son tightly while the other starts the engine.

“Is it okay if we go to my apartment? I called my family doctor and he can be there when we reach, he can check on Chan for you,” Jaebeom suggested.

“Um, it’s alright, we can go to the doctor nearby my place after work…”

“I’m your boss and it’s decided. Also, you’re off work, it’s fine. I have a soft spot for the little boy regardless,” Jaebeom smiled. Jinyoung conceded, knowing he won’t fight back against his boss anyway.

—

“His fever is a little high, but the coughing isn’t severe, he will be fine in the next couple of days as long as he eats his medicine and sleep well,” the doctor reassured.

“Thanks Doc, I really appreciate it.” Jaebeom escorted him out after he’s done and returned to the very pleasant sight of Jinyoung stroking his son’s hair as he sleeps.

“Mr Lim, thank you so much for everything you’ve done today, from lunch to this… I don’t know how I can repay you,” Jinyoung said gratefully.

“You can repay me by… _agreeing to go on a date with me.”_

* * *

“Jaebeom-ah... hyung, I’m lost, I don’t know where I am,” Jinyoung croaked.

“Baby, where did you go? Can you tell me if you see any signs or buildings?” Jaebeom quickly stood up, grabbing his keys and telling his _new_ assistant he’d be out for a bit.

“I-I don’t know, I went to take a bus to pick Chan up, b-but I forgot which bus I was supposed to take, and then I realised I-I took it in a different direction and now I’m lost, Jaebeom-ah help please...”

The CEO held back telling him to take their driver like he was _supposed_ to, his boyfriend wouldn’t need nagging right at this moment. He urged Jinyoung to see whether there’s any signs or significant buildings.

“I see a Wemingston Drive… I think? I’m near a red building… J-Jaebeom please I’m scared…” he sobbed.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be there soon just stay put where you are okay?” Jaebeom made sure he heard an answer back before typing the address into the car’s GPS and almost speeding up to the other side of the town, where Jinyoung is. Unfortunately for him, the entire stretch consisted of red buildings and he was worried he couldn’t find Jinyoung when he spotted a familiar sweater that he had bought for Jinyoung a month back. He ~~illegally~~ quickly parked his car and went out of the car to comfort his boyfriend.

“Hey Jinyoung-ah, I’m right here…” Jinyoung hugged him back very tightly Jaebeom almost couldn’t breathe, but he is as relieved when he found his lover. Jaebeom sped back to their shared apartment as fast and as safely as he could, carried Jinyoung up bridal style and laid him on their bed. Chan, now 6 years old, scurried in and lamented, “Daddy, is Appa okay?”

“He’ll be fine baby; can you get him some water though?” Chan quickly nodded his head and did what his daddy asked him to. Yes, Chan started calling Jaebeom his daddy after they moved into Jaebeom’s apartment. They had been dating for 6 months when Jaebeom casually mentioned his apartment was big enough for the three of them, they moved in 2 months later and Chan deemed it was the right time to start calling Jaebeom his dad because he really was like a father figure to him.

The entire night, all Jaebeom did was hold Jinyoung in his arms, he was still shaking, but much less than before. The CEO was always worried about his boyfriend, his memory worsened during the 2 years they had been together, and he was trying his best to get the best treatment for Jinyoung.

A few days later, Jaebeom came home with a velvet box in hand and gave it to Jinyoung after dinner.

“I told you, no more presents like this,” Jinyoung said quietly.

“Just open it, baby.”

It was a bracelet, but not just any ordinary bracelet, it had ‘Park Jinyoung’ written on it, and behind it, Jaebeom’s number was written.

“I don’t understand, is this supposed to be romantic?”

“No, it’s like a nametag. In any case something happens, if someone finds you, they can just call me. I also installed an app in your phone that allows me to know where you are at all times just in case you get lost again.”

Jinyoung was speechless, it felt a little like Jaebeom was ‘stalking’ him so to say, and he was some kind of pet, but he knows they both needed this, _he_ needed this. He pecked the other’s lips and started tearing up, mumbling a “Thank you” while putting on the rose-gold bracelet on his hand.

—

Jinyoung stopped working the same time he moved into Jaebeom’s apartment.

“I earn more than enough money for the three of us, and this way, you can spend more time with Chan.”

“But I don’t want to leech off of you…”

“You won’t, I promise. I want to do this, for Chan, for you and for me. Please let me do this.”

Jinyoung had agreed because frankly, he was tired. His memory had gotten worse, adding to the stress he already has, which makes him forget even more. Besides, the doctor he was assigned to did agree with Jaebeom’s suggestion and explains it would be very good for his memory. He did have some homework though, to stimulate his brain, so it won’t deteriorate as fast as it could and hopefully, improve his memory more.

Jinyoung loves it like this; having a lot of time to be with son, having someone to care for him, and having an additional person to care for. He was not completely right in one little thing though, he realised as he tucked Chan into his bed and said:

**_It’s always going to be you, me and Daddy, little one._ **


End file.
